Be my Son!
by Videl104
Summary: Alphonse est partit: Edward est triste. Roy demande à celui ci s'il ne veut pas habiter avec lui, question de réduire sa solitude.
1. Chapitre 1

_Auteure:_ Videl104

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Himoru Arakawa.

_Série:_ FullMetal Alchemist

_Genre:_ Drame

_Résumé:_ Alphonse est partit: Edward est triste. Roy demande à celui-ci s'il ne veut pas habiter avec lui pour réduire sa solitude.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chap1**_

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps. Il voulait retourner à Resembool et vivre une vie normale avec sa ''famille''. Pour Edward, la chance tournait moins: il n'avait toujours pas récupéré son bras, ni sa jambe et devait continuer de travailler auprès du Colonel Mustang. Celui-ci avait demandé à l'adolescent de seize ans s'il voulait bien vivre avec lui pour combler le vide que procurait le départ du cadet Elric. Bien qu'il en avait plus ou moins envie, il accepta.

Edward travaillait de moins en moins à l'extérieur, en mission, et de plus en plus dans le bureau même du Colonel, qui lui avait aménagé une table pour qu'il puisse l'aider à remplir les rapports et toute sorte de paperasse qu'il n'avait pas pu finir. Vous connaissez Mustang: toujours à rêvasser et à ne pas travailler. Pour le blondinet, les sourires étaient beaucoup moins fréquents, laissant une mine de désespoir sur son doux visage. Le Colonel s'en aperçut bientôt mais décida de ne rien dire et de voir si ce n'était que passager.

Un soir, lorsque Roy appella Edward pour le repas, celui-ci eut la surprise de sa vie lorsqu'il vut la petite tête blonde sortir d'une chambre et marcher dans le corridor faisant face à la cuisine. Ses yeux essayaient de fuir la grande shilouhette devant lui, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction. Même s'il n'avait pas vu le visage du Colonel, il savait déjà qu'il avait des yeux ronds comme des assiettes et qu'il le regardait avec grand étonnement. Le garçon à la natte dorée se rapprocha davantage de la table à manger et s'assit sur la chaise en face du militaire. Enfin, des mots sortirent de la bouche de celui-ci. Il avait hésité à dire quelque chose qui aurait pu le vexer, comme d'habitude.

''Ed... Edward! Tes cheveux!

- J'en avais assez: je les ai coupé...'' souffla Edward après un moment.

Roy ne poussa pas sa curiosité, et du coup la conversation, plus loin. Ils commencèrent à manger, en silence. Un silence lourd et gênant. Le grand noir se posait vraiment beaucoup de questions: Pourquoi Edward avait-il eut une soudaine envie de se couper les cheveux? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé avant? Pourquoi avoit fait cela lui-même? Ce petit: ses cheveux étaient sa plus grande fierté avait-il entendu un jour. Alors, pourquoi diable les avoir coupé s'il y en était fier? Mustang regarda Edward: il avait l'air encore plus jeune et plus détestable comme ça. Il avait l'air d'un petit garnement. Au fait, c'était la même coupe, ou s'était-il trompé, que lorsqu'il l'avait vu enfant, la même coupe que celle d'Alphonse.

Pour le moment, les assiettes se vidaient peu à peu. Non, pas toutes. En fait, une seule, celle de Roy.

Celui-ci le remarqua, avala la dernière bouchée qu'il avait prit et se risqua à briser le silence.

''C'est le fait que tu n'as plus les cheveux longs que tu n'as pas faim?'' fit Roy d'un air moqueur.

''Non Colonel...

- Edward! Je te l'ai déjà dit: garde mon nom et mon grade pour le travail. Appelle-moi Roy.

- Gomen Roy.'' répondit Edward dans un soupir. Roy fut surpris.

''Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi! Tu ne m'as jamais pardonné auparavant! Et encore mois pour une banalité du genre!'' remarqua le Colonel.

Ses yeux noirs et perçants demandaient une réponse de la part du blondinet mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il fixait son assiette encore remplie et faisait aller un petit pois de gauche à droite de celle-ci. Il ne pouvait plus rester sous ces yeux intimidants plus longtemps.

''Hey petit! Je te parle!'' rajouta Roy d'une voix plus imposante.

Il attendit même une réaction excessive d'Edward à propos de la remarque désobligeante sur sa taille mais celui-ci ne leva pas un soucil, ni même la tête. Cela rendit le Colonel de plus en plus anxieux. Il ne devait pas aller très bien si aucune ''insulte'' consernant sa grandeur ne l'atteignait. Soudain, il se leva de sa chaise. Roy le suivit de ses yeux ténèbreux.

''Je n'ai plus faim.''

Enfin, le ''plus'' étant plus près du ''pas'': il n'avait même pas mangé le moindre petit morceau de viande ou de légume. Le jeune blond délaissa son assiette, du coup, un Colonel médusé, à la table et retourna, la tête toujours baissée, dans sa chambre. Le garçon referma la porte derrière lui et poussa un soupir, comme s'il était soulagé. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les lumières: ses yeux allaient bien s'habituer à la nouvelle obscurité de toute façon. Cela ne prit qu'une minute, plus ou moins. Alors, il prit la direction de son lit en butant quelques fois sur les divers objets laissés pêle-mêle sur le sol gelé de la pièce. Enfin, il put s'assoir sur le matelas moelleux. Puis, il se coucha de tout son long, mais prit aussitôt la position du foetus et se couvra des couvertures chaudes et douces amassées au pied de son lit. Edward regarda ses mains. Lentement, il prêta de plus en plus attention envers elles. Il les regardait tristement: l'une en chair, chaude, l'autre en métal, gelée. Il la fit fermer, puis rouvrir. Elle lui faisait mal: cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas huilée. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait dit Winry? Winry... Elle lui manquait, autant, bien que peut-être moins, que son petit frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il devenait? Est-ce qu'il pensait à lui, lui aussi? Cette idée fit naître un mal terrible dans le corps recroquevillé de l'alchimiste. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour entendre un petit ''Nii-San'' à ce moment précis! Une envie soudaine traversa l'esprit tordu d'Edward...

* * *

**Une petite review please? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Vous voulez une suite?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Himoru Arakawa.

* * *

_Chapitre2_

Edward s'accroupit sur son lit: les couvertures coulèrent sur son dos jusqu'à atteindre le matelas. Il leva les mains, qui maintenaient son équilibre jusqu'à ce moment-là, et les retourna pour faire en sorte de voir ses paumes. Il ne prêtait plus attention aux bruits de sa chambre baignée par les ténèbres: l'horloge qui avançait machinalement en lançant ses tic-tacs singuliers. Celui-ci se mélangeait drôlement à la respiration devenue plus rapide du blondinet. L'adolescent frappa doucement ses mains ensemble, ne voulant pas alerter Roy, et posa celle de chair sur son automail. Une lumière vive et bleue s'échappa alors et remplie une partie de la pièce: une lame acérée avait maintenant remplacé son bras métallique. Le blondinet remontra lentement la manche de son vêtement. Il resta un moment indécis en regardant la paire, mais approcha ensuite l'arme de son bras gauche, faisant une petite pression sur celle-ci. Un mince filet de sang coula sur sa peau: une grimace apparue sur le visage du garçon, mais il continua en pressant la lame plus fort.

''Merde!'' souffla Edward en serrant les dents.

En effet, le saignement devint plus fort. Dans un coup de vent, il courut vers la salle de bain. Roy, qui était en train de laver la vaiselle dans l'évier de la cuisine, l'entendit passer dans le corridor mais ne put voir qu'une petite tête blonde refermer une porte. Il leva un sourcil, essuya ses mains mouillées sur un torchon et laissa les assiettes pour se diriger vers la porte où le blondinet avait disparu. Il cogna trois coups.

''Tout va bien là-dedans!'' demanda Roy, perplexe.

De l'autre côté, le robinet s'activait et le blond stressait.

''Oui-oui!'' répondit Edward en passant son avant-bras gauche sous le débit d'eau glaciale.

Puis, il vit la poignée tourner lentement. D'un coup de pied, il referma et bloqua la porte. Roy surprit, sursauta à la rudesse du coup.

''N'entre pas! Je me suis seulement cogné sur un meuble! Ce n'est pas grave!'' lança Edward en un seul souffle.

''Si ce n'est pas si grave, pourquoi alors ne veux-tu pas que j'entre?''

Le garçon remarqua la perplexitée du ton de voix de Roy et déglutit difficilement. Un autre mensonge! Vite! Il entendit des pas qui lui firent comprendre que le militaire lâchait l'affaire. Le petit soupira, encore. Il referma ensuite le robinet. L'eau froide avait arrêté l'hémoragie et avait complètement gelé son avant-bras. C'était à peine s'il le sentait. Il essuya délicatement ce dernier, mais ne fit rien de plus que redescendre sa manche pour cacher l'acte qu'il venait de poser. En y repensant, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Il souffrait déjà: pourquoi en avoir rajouté? Sa conscience disputait entre le bien et le mal, l'ange et le diable. Seulement le petit diable avait l'avantage. Il avait toujours l'avantage, et l'aurait probablement à jamais. L'aîné Elric sortit la tête de la salle d'eau et regarda discètement à gauche et à droite du corridor: personne en vue. Lentement et sans bruit, il regagna sa chambre. Après quelques temps passé seul dans le noir, la porte s'ouvrit laissant la lumière du couloir envahir une partie de son lit et une tête noire observer le petit être confortablement allongé sous ses couvertures.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux?'' grommela Edward, en cachant du mieux qu'il put son visage pâle de la lumière qui l'éblouissait.

''Tu te prends pour un vampire maintenant?'' lança Mustang d'un ton moqueur.

Un moment de silence remplit la pièce.

''Pourquoi restes-tu seul dans ta chambre? Ça ne te tenterais pas de jouer à un jeu de société avec moi?

- Pas envie...

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas aller prendre une marche dehors? Il ne fait pas trop froid et le soleil n'est pas trop...

- Laisse-moi, c'est tout!''

Edward avait presque crié sa dernière phrase. Roy le regardait ahuri. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blondinet lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de méchant. Le militaire reprit un air à la fois inquiet et sérieux.

''Pourquoi me parles-tu sur ce ton?

- La ferme! Va-t-en!

- Soit un peu plus poli veux-tu! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton!'' répondit Roy d'un ton plus imposant.

''Qui es-tu pour me demander cela? Nous ne sommes pas au travail: tu n'es pas mon Colonel! Et encore, tu n'es pas mon père!'' lança Edward d'un ton presque colérique.

''Et c'est bien une chance! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais pour mériter un tel monstre: moitié humain, moitié machine!''

Il referma la porte d'un coup, ne laissant pas le petit pouvoir y répondre. Ces mots: Roy les avait presque crié lui aussi. Ils résonnaient dans la tête de chacun. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire des atrocités pareilles! Edward était déjà triste, pourquoi en avoir ajouté? Sur le coup de la colère, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. _''Tu n'es pas mon père!'' _avait-il dit. Il le savait bien mais un côté de lui ne voulait pas de la vérité. Il se dirigea vers le salon et s'abandonna sur un canapé, la figure dans les mains. Il regrettait tellement ce qu'il avait dit: ce petit n'est pas un monstre! C'était plutôt lui maintenant qui était un monstre d'avoir pu dire cela! Il fallait qu'il dissippe ce terrible malentendu dès le lendemain. S'il se risquait à revenir dans la chambre et à s'expliquer, Edward n'aurait voulu rien entendre de toute façon.

Toujours recroquevillé dans son lit, le petit alchimiste repensait à ce qui avait été dit. Un monstre, il en était vraiment un? On l'avait déjà traité de plusieurs noms mais jamais de monstre. Il ferma ses yeux dorés et essaya de s'endormir. Rien à faire. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il se coupa, même plusieurs fois. Cette nuit lui sembla la plus longue car elle se pleupla de cauchemards.

* * *

**Vous savez pas à quel point ça me fait mal de faire souffrir Edward! Je l'ai traité de monstre quand même! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais! çç ... Sinon, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues! Et pour ceux qui m'en ont déja donné, je vous remercie vraiment! Ça m'a fait super plaisir de savoir que vous aimez bien ma fiction! Merci beaucoup! Au prochain chapitre, si vous le voulez bien! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

Des semaines passèrent, Edward continuait de se faire du mal; il ne mangeait presque pas, donc maigrissait à vue d'oeil. Roy l'avait remarqué et s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant désespéré et triste de toute sa vie. Il avait l'habitude des grands sourires, sincères ou ironiques, des rires aux éclats ou même des petites joutes verbales à lesquelles il aimait bien participer avec le blondinet. Il était tout de même sous sa garde; il devait à tout prit trouver ce qu'il n'allait pas! Bien que le petit s'enfermait dans le silence, il le saurait! Il devait le savoir!

Ce soir-là, Mustang prépara le plat préféré de l'adolescent, pensant alors qu'il serait plus ouvert à engager un conversation ainsi. Pendant toute la préparation du repas, il répétait mentalement son plan de futur découverte. _Et si ça ne marche pas? _Non! Ça devrait marcher! Il secoua sa tête pour effacer les pensées négatives qui l'effrayait. Le repas fumant dans les assiettes, il appela Edward et les deux alchimistes se mirent à table. Le Colonel stressait un peu à l'idée que le petit garçon assit en face de lui ne s'ouvre pas à lui. Pourquoi revenaient-elles ces idées? Il les avait chassées quelques minutes plus tôt! De toute façon, un humain normalement constitué cherche toujours à se faire réconforter. Edward était-il normalement constitué? Non! Il fallait laisser ces pensées de côté!

Le blondinet remarqua un Roy un peu tendu en avant de lui. Il se mit sur ses gardes; il avait l'habitude de le faire de toute façon.

Le dîner avançait mais, Mustang n'osait rien dire. Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, le militaire mit en marche la deuxième partie de son plan.

''Alors, tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir?'' lança le grand noir qui essaya de prendre un air plus détendu et naturel.

Évidemment qu'il n'avait rien de prévu. Il n'avait pas sortit depuis les lustres. Roy se maudissait intérieurement pour avoir fait une telle faute dans son plan.

''Tu as cuisiné un met que je préfère dans le but de m'amadouer, c'est ça?''

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une constatation. Le Colonel fût surpris: on pouvait voir aussi clair dans son jeu?

''Ma... mais bien sûr que non!

- Tu as hésité: ça ne fait pas trop crédible tu sais...''

L'Alchimiste de Feu le prit aussi fort qu'un couteau en plein coeur. Edward regardait sa nourriture, portait quelques fois une petite bouchée de si ou de ça à sa bouche, comme si de rien n'était. Roy le regardait faire, la bouche ouverte, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire en retour.

''J'ai fini: je m'en vais me coucher...''

Mustang prit sa tête à deux mains et s'appuya à l'aide de ses coudes sur la table. Tandis que l'adolescent regagnait sa chambre, il se décida enfin à parler.

''Écoute Edward. Je sais que nous deux, côté relations, ça n'a jamais été très fort. Mais j'aimerais bien que ça change, pas toi?''

Il avait levé la tête et l'interppelé s'arrêta.

''Non, c'est très bien ainsi: de toute façon, tu ne fais que m'héberger.

- Oui mais c'est bien s'entendre avec ceux qu'on côtoie...''

La réponse d'Edward mit quelques secondes avant de se former. Il se retourna face à Roy.

''J'ai décidé de ramasser le plus d'argent possible pour partir d'ici. Bientôt, je ne serais plus dans tes jambes. Tu auras un poids de moins sur ton dos...''

* * *

**Ouh! Suspence! Quelle sera la réaction de Roy face à cette déclaration? Quelle sera la votre au sujet de mon troisième chapitre? XD Une petite review c'est bien, mais deux, c'est mieux.(À fond dans la pub de lait. XD) Merci d'avance! Ça me donne du courage pour tapper ma fanfiction sur mon ordi. Et oui, elle est presque toute écrite sur papier mais je suis trop paresseuse pour la tapper. é.è**  



	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

Le Colonel leva la tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Edward un moment mais, le baissa presque aussitôt. Il passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux ténébreux. 

''Pou... pourquoi est-ce que tu décides ça aussi soudainement?

- Je l'ai décidé il y a longtemps.

- Alors, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt?

- Je croyais que tu t'en foutrais.''

Roy ne put lui répondre. Cela lui faisait de la peine qu'Edward ait pu penser qu'il n'était rien de très important à ses yeux. Devrait-il lui dire? Ces mots: _Je tiens à toi. _Mais ils étaient si difficile de les prononcer. Il se maudissait, pour la énième fois encore. Il se maudissait. Ses émotions, il n'était incapable de les montrer sous leurs vrais jour. Incapable de formuler des phrases en y en mettant un peu.

Edward tourna les talons, entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. La conversation était finie. Dans la salle à manger, le militaire soupira longuement, passa encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux courts et raides et se leva pour ramasser la table. Quand il eut fini, il s'abandonna sur une chaise, un café noir et fumant à la main. Il regardait sa tasse, le café tanguait d'une paroi à l'autre. Puis, les petites vagues s'arrêtaient. Il pu voir son reflet se dessiner lentement. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit de la colère monter en lui. Oui, il était fâché à son égard. Il poussa la tasse plus loin sur la table, croisa ses bras sur celle-ci et y enfouis sa tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce baignée par les ténèbres. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une longue silhouette observait le petit être innocent qui dormait à poings fermés dans son lit. Roy s'approchait de lui à pas feutrés, craignant à chaque transfert de poids sous ses pieds de faire craquer le bois du plancher. Arrivé à destination, il s'assit doucement sur le matelas et regarda l'adolescent endormi. Il se pencha un peu sur lui. Murmurant, il se vida un peu le coeur.

''Je sais que tu dors et que c'est stupide de m'excuser alors que tu ne m'entends pas mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le faire et j'ai peur de voir ta réaction. Je ne suis même pas capable de dire ce que je ressens; je suis un incapable.''

Il eut un instant de silence. Roy reprit son souffle.

''Je n'ai jamais voulu te traiter de monstre. C'est moi qui en es un de l'avoir dis. Malgré tes automails, tu es un humain à part entière. Sous mes faux airs, je suis vulnérable, impuissant. Tu es courageux; je t'envie. Et j'envie ton père. Il est chanceux de t'avoir, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu vraiment s'en rendre compte. Depuis ce jour, à Rizembool, j'ai souhaité au plus profond de moi avoir un fils comme toi. Fort, fier et déterminé. Edward...''

À nouveau, il eut un silence.

''Edward. Je...''

Il se coupa lui-même à la vue de quelque chose d'inhabituel. Du sang. Ce liquide de vie, sur le drap. Cet élément vital, sur le bras du pyjama de l'endormi. Du bout des doigts, lentement, doucement, craignant de ce qu'il allait découvrir, le Colonel leva la manche du vêtement de nuit du blondinet.

Ses yeux devinrent ronds et remplis d'horreur.

''Ce... ce n'est pas possible...''

De nombreuse cicatrices parcouraient l'avant-bras d'Edward, dont quelques unes étaient encore fraîches. Roy porta une main tremblante à sa bouche.

''C'est pas vrai... Je... je rêve n'est-ce pas?''

Cette main tremblante quitta son visage horrifié pour aller doucement parcourir le bras de l'adolescent. Toujours du bout des doigts, sa peau effleurait les montagnes hideuses qu'avaient créé les lames acérées qui ne demandaient que de couper cette peau fragile. Une image de cet affreux spectacle parcourut l'esprit du Colonel. Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître cette vision sanglante du petit homme. Il devait réagir. Lui parler. Mais comment? Demain, il irait en faire part au Lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle aurait sûrement une bonne idée. Elle avait toujours de bonnes idées, des solutions plein la tête.

Mustang déposa un léger baiser sur la tête du garçon qui dormait toujours. Il passa une main dans les cheveux dorés d'Edward. Il y reposa un rapide baiser puis sortit de la chambre aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre 4. J'espère que vous aimez toujours mon travail. Je sais c'est encore un peu court mais j'ai fais la gaffe de séparer en deux chapitres ce qui devait en faire un seul. Menfin, c'est pas si grave... Maintenant, reviews please! À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre!**  



	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

__

_Chapitre 5_

Le lendemain, Roy se leva à l'aube. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et ensuite, alla réveiller Edward qui dormait, comme à son habitude, aussi dur qu'une bûche.

''Allez! On se lève gamin!''

Il reçu en guise de réponse une série de grognements et des petits bouts de phrases ressemblants à ''pas travail'', ''dodo'' ou bien ''encore sommeil''.

En regardant l'adolescent, Mustang n'avait plus la même sensation qu'avant. Maintenant, il le voyait fragile, désespéré, près à se fracasser contre n'importe quel obstacle, petit ou grand. Il détourna les yeux du blondinet qui se levait avec une mine pas possible sur le visage. Le militaire sortit de la chambre du garçon, se frotta les yeux et partit en direction de la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Une douzaine de minutes plus tard, Edward rejoignit le Colonel qui était assit à la table à manger. Deux assiettes étaient déposées sur celle-ci. L'une d'elle n'attendait que le jeune alchimiste pour se faire vider de son contenu, l'autre étant déjà à moitié entamée par l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais. Le petit homme s'assit devant son plat.

''Tu as arrêté tes mascarades? Tu ne cuisines plus ce que je préfère?

- Manges.

- J'aime pas les oeufs.

- Quand tu vivras seul, tu te feras ce que tu veux. En attendant, manges ce que je t'offre.''

La réponse Edward se fit tardive.

''Oui.''

Il avait compris: Roy n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter ce matin. Il commença à manger en maudissant les poules d'avoir pu pondre des trucs aussi répugnants. Finalement, il put finir son assiette sans trop faire de grimaces à cause du goût, non pas à cause que le Colonel soit un mauvais cuistôt.

Aussitôt rassasiés, lavés et habillés, Mustang et l'aîné Elric partirent travailler au quartier général de Central. Le trajet en voiture se fit en silence. Étrangement, ils arrivèrent à l'heure; Riza venait juste d'arriver. Elle les regarda entrer dans le bureau d'un oeil surprit mais, les accueillit tout de même chaleureusement.

''Bonjour Edward.''

Elle se retourna vers Roy.

''Bonjour Colonel. Vous êtes miraculeusement à l'heure. Devrais-je prier une certaine divinité ce soir pour que cela se reproduise les jours à venir?''

À voir la réaction de son supérieur, Riza devina que les blagues matinales n'étaient pas les bienvenues aujourd'hui.

''Je veux dire; cela fait bizarre venant de vous. Arriver à l'heure n'est pas dans vos habitudes, essaya-t-elle pour se reprendre, légèrement embarrassée.

- Et bien, figurez-vous que je me suis levé très tôt aujourd'hui. Je me suis réveillé à la première sonnerie du réveil alors que d'habitude, je ne l'entends même pas.

- Intéressant. Alors, vous vous sentez d'attaque pour une montagne de dossier à remplir et à signer?''

Le Colonel s'était assis derrière son bureau pendant que sa subordonnée parlait. Il fut imité par Edward qui, lui, avait déjà commencé à travailler. L'Alchimiste de Flamme regarda la pile de document posée sur un coin de sa table, l'air moins sûr. Il soupira. La seule vue de cette tonne de travail était assez pour lui donner un mal de tête et le décourager.

''Pour cela, il va me falloir un autre café, dit-il en se massant le crâne. Edward, tu n'irais pas me chercher une tasse pour moi s'il te plaît? Noir, sans-sucre.

- Comme si j'étais ton esclave...

- Edward, s'il te plaît...''

La jeune femme s'en mêla.

''Colonel, je peux...''

Le militaire la regardait d'une drôle de façon. Une lumière s'alluma dans le cerveau du Lieutenant. Elle décida de laisser sa phrase en suspend, devinant ce que voulait Mustang.

''Tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher toi-même, ton café.

- J'ai du boulot.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi!

- Edward, c'est un ordre.'' rajouta le Colonel d'un ton imposant.

L'adolescent soupira et se leva en se grattant la tête tout en s'étirant.

''Bien maître incontesté!

- Je n'en espérais pas tant.'' répondit Roy tout en abordant un léger sourire.

Il attendit que le blondinet franchisse et referme la porte derrière lui avant de se retourner vers Riza. Il prit son souffle pour parler mais, c'est elle qui commença.

''Vous n'avez pas dormi cette nuit, n'est-ce pas?

-Ça paraît tant que ça?''

La femme blonde ne répondit pas à la question de Roy. Sous ses yeux se dessinaient de visibles poches bleutées et lourdes. Effectivement, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 5!(Au fait, pour tout ce qu'Edward dit à propos des oeufs, c'est inventé. Mais puisqu'il a l'air de ne pas aimer ce qui sort des horrifices des animaux... Lol!) Le chapitre 6 est déjà écrit/tappé mais, il faut le mériter:P Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

Mustang fit tomber sa tête lourde sur le bois vernis de son bureau en y étampant bien son front. Le bruit que le choc provoqua put dire à quel point cela dut faire mal, mais le militaire ne se plaignit pas. Un moment de silence plana dans la pièce.

''Je ne sais plus quoi dire ni comment réagir Hawkeye, souffla-t-il d'un ton désespéré. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

- Si vous me dites de quoi il est question, je pourrais peut-être mieux vous aider Colonel.

- Edward... Il... Il... Il ne veut plus me voir...

- Pourquoi vous vous faites du soucis? Ce n'est pas nouveau.''

Le Colonel releva la tête. Son visage exprimait l'inquiétude qu'il avait envers son petit protégé.

''Alors, pourquoi a-t-il accepté de vivre sous mon toit?''

Ça, Riza l'avait oublié. Elle semblait confuse.

''Je ne sais pas. Désolé. Mais il n'y a certainement pas seulement ça qui vous tracasse et vous empêche de dormir, non?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors?''

Roy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit une grande respiration avant de reprendre la parole.

''Je suis allé dans sa chambre hier soir. Et... Et... Et j'ai vu des cicatrices sur son bras.

- Durant son voyage, Edward s'est souvent battu. C'est normal.

- Oui, je sais! Mais les cicatrices qu'il a sont trop fraîches pour que ça soit des blessures qu'on a pu lui infliger durant son périple! Lieutenant, Edward se fait du mal! Il se mutile!

- Quoi? Edward ne ferait jamais une chose pareille! Colonel, vous avez certainement imaginé n'importe quoi. Vous devriez vous coucher de bonne heure ce soir. Et dormir!

- Je n'ai pas rêvé! Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier par vous même!''

Avant que Riza ne puisse répondre, un grincement se fit entendre. Une petite tête blonde passait la porte, une tasse de café fumant à la main. Il s'approcha du bureau du Colonel Mustang pour y déposer le liquide noir, la tête baissée. Il avait écouté une bonne partie de la conversation de ses supérieurs à travers la porte. Maintenant qu'il savait que l'ont connaissait son secret, il avait peur. Peur qu'on l'enferme, qu'on le surveille tel un enfant ou même qu'on l'aide. Il en avait nullement besoin; il avait toujours été capable de s'arranger seul. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'aide aujourd'hui? Il serra les poings et retourna à ses papiers.

La jeune Lieutenant regarda son colonel. Sans dire un mot, celui-ci avait comprit qu'elle allait déjà passer les choses au clair. Elle s'approcha du bureau d'Edward à grands pas. Il leva la tête et la regarda d'un air pas du tout rassuré. Elle, lui adressa un sourire.

''Tu peux me prêter un stylo Edward? Je veux juste corriger une faute qu'à fait le Colonel dans son dernier rapport. C'est urgent; je dois aller le remettre au Généralissime dans cinq minutes.''

Elle tendit le bras en attendant le stylo. Edward prit le crayon le plus proche avec sa main de métal; il n'était pas dupe. Il le donna à Riza.

''Vous pouvez même le garder.

- Merci beaucoup.''

Elle se retourna vers son supérieur et articula un ''raté'' silencieux.

Les heures avaient passées; l'horloge sonnait midi à présent. Cela représentait aussi une deuxième chance pour le Lieutenant Hawkeye. Après s'être absentée pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes du bureau de Mustang, elle revint avec un plateau-déjeuner pour les deux alchimistes. Ceux-ci relevèrent la tête de leurs dossiers quand elle s'annonça.

''Voilà. Vous travailliez si bien.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire Lieutenant.

- Mais si! Ça me fait plaisir de vous rendre service. De toute façon, ça fait partit de mes tâches; vous rendre utile.''

Elle déposa le plateau plein de victuailles sur le bureau de son supérieur. Elle y prit un sandwich, s'approcha d'Edward et lui tendit l'aliment.

''J'en ai pris un pour toi aussi.

- Mhhh?''

Le blondinet était plongé dans la lecture d'un document. Distraitement, il tendit la main la plus proche de Riza pour saisir son déjeuner. Ce qui s'avéra être celle de droite. Dans une fraction de seconde, il repensa à son acte, mais il était déjà trop tard. Hawkeye s'était saisit de son poignet et l'avait tiré vers elle. Du coup, elle avait relevé la manche de sa veste et découvrait les dégâts qu'il s'était infligé lui-même. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'étonnement. Dans son regard, on pouvait même lire de l'horreur. L'instant suivant, elle ne trouva pas la parole, trop stupéfiée par le spectacle immonde qui s'offrait à elle. Puis, sa voix revint.

''Mon dieu... Edward...''

Roy avait détourné les yeux. Edward avait baissé son regard jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Riza caressa l'avant-bras de l'adolescent avec le bout de ses doigts. Celui-ci serra les dents et tira sur son bras pour se libérer de la poigne de la blonde. Il regardait toujours par terre. Tremblant, il baissa sa manche. Un silence gênant remplit la pièce.

''Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais. On peut t'aider.''

Le blondinet leva la tête et on pu voir dans son regard toute la peur qu'il avait. Mustang s'était levé et s'approchait maintenant de sa subordonnée. Le jeune homme s'emplit d'une peur, étrange cette fois,à cette vue. Il avait peur de sa puissance, sa force de persuasion. Il reculait au même rythme que lui avançait. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de son premier Lieutenant. Le jeune garçon, lui, s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre la porte et ses supérieurs.

''Edward, tu as un problème et on ne veut que t'aider pour le résoudre, enrichissa Riza.

- Je vous déteste.''

Le garçon répéta, comme s'il voulait se faire entendre mieux bien qu'il avait parlé assez fort pour se faire entendre de tous.

''Je vous déteste!'' cria-t-il.

Il tourna les talons, ouvrit les portes du bureau et commença à courir dans le corridor pour échapper aux regards des deux adultes debout devant lui quelques instants plutôt, le regardant, ahuris.

* * *

**Et voilà qui termine le chapitre six**! **Mais quelle sera la réaction de Roy et Riza aux dernières paroles d'Edward? Comment vont-ils l'aider? Va-t-il se laisser faire? Où est Charlie? Voici des questions à laquelles je répondrais en postant le chapitre sept!Merci beaucoup de me lire; vos commentaires me font toujours très plaisir! n.n Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer: _Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

Edward courrait dans les corridors du quartier général. Il se remémora du regard que lui avait lancé Roy. Non: ce n'était pas de la surprise; comme s'il savait déjà qu'il se mutilait. De la désolation. Comment l'aurait-il su de toute façon? Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait crié sur les toits. Perdu dans ses pensées, il heurta quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

« Eh, Edward, regarde au moins où tu vas. » lui fit remarquer Havoc.

Sans lui répondre, le souffle devenu court, il continuait de courir. Havoc ne se posa pas plus de question et reprit la direction de son bureau.

Roy et Riza s'étaient mis à sa poursuite, mais bientôt, ils avaient perdu sa trace. Essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment.

« J'ai mal fait, demanda le Colonel.

- Pardon?

- Je veux dire; est-ce que j'ai bien fais de vous en parler? Ce n'est pas votre problème. Ni le miens d'ailleurs. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Je me demande si j'ai bien fais d'entrer dans sa chambre la nuit dernière et de découvrir **ça**... »

Il mit ses mains dans sa figure. La blonde s'approcha de lui et déposa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Roy releva son visage pour regarder sa subordonnée dans les yeux. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux, réconfortant, comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

« Bien sûr que vous avez bien fait. Edward a besoin d'aide. Et le connaissant, il ne voudra jamais le reconnaître. Vous avez fait le pas qu'il n'aurait jamais franchit. Vous êtes un père pour lui... »

Un père? Avait-il bien entendu? Il reporta son regard sur le sol et porta une main devant sa bouche, comme pour bien réfléchir. Elle, tourna la tête: Havoc marchait dans leur direction. Arrivé à leur hauteur, elle l'interrompit.

« Sous-Lieutenant Havoc! Avez vous croisé Edward dans les corridors? Nous sommes à sa recherche.

- Ah? Oui, je l'ai bien vu. Il m'a bousculé et ne s'est même pas arrêté.

- Dans quelle direction allait-il?

- Je crois qu'il se dirigeait vers le secteur B-7.

- Merci Havoc! » termina Roy qui s'élança tout de suite dans la direction indiqué par son subordonné.

Il fut immédiatement suivit par son premier Lieutenant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination et fouillèrent la section. Ils cherchèrent même dans les recoins les plus inattendus pour retrouver le garçon aux cheveux dorés. Ce secteur, comprenant la cafétéria, ne fut pas long à fouiller, mais il ne trouvèrent aucune traces d'Edward.

_Il peut bien s'être caché dans un endroit des plus farfelus... Mais à quel point?_, pensa le Colonel.

Soudain, il releva la tête, comme si une idée s'y serait logée. Il partit à grand pas dans les cuisines pour enfin arriver devant la salle réfrigérante, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ouvrit la lourde et grande porte qui menait à la salle et un vent froid le fit quelque peu grelotter. Puis il jeta un regard circulaire dans la place. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une petite silhouette molle accotée sur un mur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour: il accourut près d'Edward et s'accroupit près de lui. Cela ne faisait certainement pas longtemps qu'il était dans la pièce, mais son corps était froid. La manche gauche de sa veste était retroussée: on pouvait parfaitement voir les entailles passées qu'il s'était infligé. Son automail avait été transmuté en une lame acérée. Roy s'affola à cette vue et détourna son regard du bras mutilé. Il voulait prendre l'adolescent contre lui, mais lutta contre cette envie: il l'aurait certainement repoussé de toute ses forces.

« Ed... Edward... »

Le jeune alchimiste ouvrit lentement les yeux sans toutefois plonger son regard dans celui de son supérieur. Il semblait mou et fatigué.

« Tu pourrais me le dire? Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais ça, murmura Mustang au même moment où Hawkeye entrait dans la salle.

- On... on me déteste. Alphonse est partit pour Winry et mamie. Mon propre frère me déteste. Je... je veux voir maman..., répondit le garçon aussi fort que son supérieur.

- Mais tu sais que c'est impossible. Et la transmutation humaine ne fonctionne pas; tu t'en rappelles j'espère... Non?

- Ma... man. » chuchota-t-il en refermant les yeux.

Riza s'avança. Elle tapota l'épaule de Roy. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir le visage horrifié de la blonde.

« Colonel, je ne crois pas qu'il envisage une seconde fois la transmutation humaine. »

Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour enfin comprendre ce que son Lieutenant disait. Il se retourna rapidement vers l'aîné Elric et porta son regard là où il n'aurait jamais voulu regarder. Il prit le poignet de l'adolescent et n'eut même pas besoin de le retourner pour le vérifier. Si son sens du toucher ne le trompait pas, il sentait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Il afficha lui aussi une mine apeurée.

« Hawkeye! Vite! Partez devant et prévenez l'infirmerie qu'il y a un blessé!

- Bien Colonel! »

Elle se releva et sortit de la pièce en courant. Roy, de son côté, ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Timidement et doucement, il prit de corps frêle du garçon dans ses bras. Bien qu'il avait beaucoup maigrit ces derniers temps, le blondinet n'était pas aussi léger qu'il en avait l'air: ses automails lui rajoutait une sacré charge. Malgré cela, Mustang se releva, Edward blottit dans le creux de ses bras, et commença à courir lui aussi vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

**Au fait, aucun secteur B-7 n'a jamais existé. Je voulais faire une petite blague avec ça, mais je me suis dite que ça collait pas avec le dramatique du texte. XD** **Aussi, j'ai remarqué dans vos reviews(qui me font très plaisir d'ailleurs :3) que vous pensiez lire du Royed. Je ne dirais rien pour le moment. J'aime faire languir. muhéhéhé :p Menfin, vous verrez bien, nee? Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appatiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

_Chapitre 8 _

Une femme aux cheveux bruns, longs. Un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. De la surprise autant que de l'amour dans les yeux. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Mais où?

« Edward? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Il se sentait léger. On aurait dit qu'il flottait dans les airs. Elle aussi semblait en pleine lévitation.

« Edward? Mais réponds! »

Cette voix. Il la connaissait. Mais par quelle voie? Il ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux réfléchir.

« Edward? »

Oui. Cette voix, ce visage. Cela faisait longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux pour poser son regard doré sur la femme devant lui. Un air soulagé sur le visage.

« Ma... Maman? Maman? C'est vraiment toi?

- Oui, c'est moi. Mais que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis venu te rejoindre.

- Non.

- Quoi non? Tu me détestes toi aussi?

- Bien sûr que non! Je t'aime de tout mon coeur Edward. Tout comme Alphonse.

- Alors, pourquoi?

- Parce que ce n'est pas encore le temps. » répondit-elle simplement.

Tout d'un coup, son coeur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Il referma les yeux pour ne pas laisser des larmes de douleur s'échapper. Encore, son coeur se débattit dans sa cage thoracique, ce qui le fit littéralement se plier en deux.

Puis plus rien. Il put enfin reprendre son souffle, mais garda toujours les yeux fermés.

« C'est bon. Il respire maintenant. »

Une voix d'homme? Et pourquoi respirerait-il? Il était mort, non? Il ne se risqua pas à ouvrir les yeux et attendit le reste de la conversation.

« Une chance que le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc l'ait rencontré et que vous l'aviez trouvé à temps. Sinon, c'en était fini pour lui. »

Alors, il n'avait pas réussit?

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner, puis, une porte se refermer. Il devait se retrouver seul maintenant.

« Edward... »

Non. Pas complètement seul. Le Colonel était resté dans la pièce. Il l'avait reconnu avec sa voix grave. Une main, grande et douce, se posa sur la sienne, mutilée. Une autre passait lentement dans ses cheveux courts et dorés. Un souffle chaud chatouillait son oreille.

« Tu me déteste vraiment, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du blondinet. Moi... moi je tiens à toi. Ça peut te paraître étrange après ce que je te fais endurer à chaque jour, mais c'est vrai. »

Il eut un silence.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles non plus. Te trouver comme ça, tout à l'heure, dans la chambre froide, m'a fait une peur immense. Voir une fois de plus une personne à qui je tiens mourir; je ne sais pas si je supporterais. Je sais que ta vie n'est pas celle que tout le monde voudrait avoir, mais penses au moins aux autres Edward. »

Il aurait voulu répondre, mais son corps ne réagissait pas aux directives de son cerveau.

« Je vais y aller maintenant. Il y a encore du travail qui m'attend dans le bureau. » articula-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Il soupira, se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre où reposait Edward.

_Attends! Ne part pas! Ta présence me réconforte. Tes paroles m'apaisent._

Roy ne l'entendait pas, évidemment. Il passa la porte, lui jeta un dernier regard et la referma. À pas lents, les yeux rivés au sol, il marchait jusqu'à son bureau. Quand serait la bonne fois où il pourrait montrer ses sentiments à nus? Il lui avait dévoilé deux fois maintenant. Mais à chaque fois, il le faisait devant un garçon inconscient. Serait-il capable, le temps venu, de lui parler, devant lui, son regard accroché au sien?

Avant de rentrer dans le bureau où sa subordonnée l'attendait, le Colonel se secoua mentalement la tête. Il devait faire le vide pour être capable de finir ses dossiers. Il prit une bonne bouffée d'air, se saisit de la poignée et la fit tourner tout en poussant la porte. Une étrange atmosphère planait dans la pièce. Riza était là, travaillant comme à son habitude. Il passa devant elle et s'assit dans son confortable fauteuil, derrière son bureau. Une fois encore, il soupira. Faire le vide dans sa tête n'avait pas pour autant effacé l'épisode précédent. Il se prit la tête à deux mains et accota ses coudes sur sa table de travail. La blonde le regarda, désolée.

« Que pourrions-nous faire?

- Je suis désolée; j'ai de la misère à vous suivre ces temps-ci, répondit-elle.

- Je veux dire pour l'aider. On pourrait faire quelque chose pour lui. Pour qu'il se sente aimé, utile.

- Mhhh... Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai ma propre petite idée.

- Et en quoi consiste-t-elle Lieutenant? »

Celle-ci s'approcha de son supérieur et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'éloigna de lui, un sourire satisfait au visage. Lui aussi en avait un maintenant.

« Bien, je vous en fais une mission. Vous pouvez prendre un de vos collèges avec vous.

- Quand pourrais-je partir Colonel?

- Lorsque vous vous en sentirez apte. De mon côté, je finirais tout les documents à remplir. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir partir avec vous. »

Il lui sourit. Elle en fit autant. Étrangement, il se sentait mieux. En espérant que tout irait bien à présent.

_Accroche-toi Edward..._

_

* * *

_**Voilà le chapitre huit déjà terminé. Pour répondre à "L'Affaire RoyEd"; bah, je suis désolé pour les fans, mais prenez le temps de lire le titre de ma fiction. :P Mais ce chapitre, je l'ai un peu fait pour vous faire plaisir. :) J'espère que vous continurez de lire ma fic quand même:S Menfin, vous pensez savoir ce que complottent Riza et Roy? Vous voulez le savoir? Rendez-vous au chapitre neuf! Reviews please? **_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

_  
Chapitre 9_

Enfin, il bougea un doigt. Puis deux. Cela lui fit mal: sa peau tirait sur sa plus grande blessure. Alors, il essaya avec l'autre main. Tiens? Mais rien. Il ouvrit un oeil. Puis l'autre. Sa vue embrouillée par le sommeil s'ajusta et il descendit son regard sur son automail. Partit. On lui avait certainement enlevé pour qu'il ne puisse pas se blesser plus qu'il était déjà puisqu'il l'avait transmuté en une arme voleuse de vie. Il soupira, puis, regarda son bras gauche: complètement enveloppé dans des bandes de coton, son poignet encore plus enroulé de tissus que le reste, deux tubes fermement lié jusqu'à une importante veine; l'une d'elle servant à le nourrir par intraveineuse et l'autre, servant pour compenser le grand manque de sang dans son corps. Il voulu les enlever, mais avec un seul bras, en plus blessé, c'était impossible.

Ce que le temps pouvait paraître long, seul, à contempler un plafond dont il avait déjà remarqué chaque imperfection!

Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu son souhait, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un colonel content de le voir enfin réveillé. Il baissa son regard. Jamais, non plus jamais, il ne pourrait le regarder en face. Il paraîtrait faible à ses yeux dorénavant. Il ne voulait pas ça.

« Tu t'es enfin réveillé?

- Ça s'voit pas? »

Roy ne parut pas plus touché par l'arrogance d'Edward. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur la même chaise que la fois antérieure.

« Tu vas mieux? »

Aucune réponse de la part du jeune garçon sur ce point. Il continuait à regarder ailleurs. Mustang descendit aussi son regard au sol qui paraissait si intéressant tout d'un coup.

« Tu sais, je...

- Enlèves les. »

Bien sûr, il faisait allusion aux tubes plantés en dessous de sa peau blanche. Le Colonel mit quelques secondes pour le comprendre et releva la tête.

« Mais je ne peux pas...

- Enlèves les. »

Troublé, il se leva de sa chaise et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Attends, je...

- Enlèves les, cria-t-il, cette fois.

- Je... je vais aller chercher...

- Enlèves les! »

Il avait hurlé sa demande, toujours le regard dans le vide. Alertés, un docteur et une infirmière accoururent à la porte. D'un geste, Roy leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils la refermèrent sans bruit. Il avait révisé la chose et n'aurait pas besoin de leur aide. Le jeune garçon cachait quelque chose derrière cette étrange demande. Cela se devinait.

« Enlèves les. » souffla Edward entre ses dents.

Il ferma les yeux. Il tremblait de fureur... ou de peur? L'alchimiste de feu se rassit sur sa chaise et regarda l'adolescent de ses yeux couleur de cendre. Se sentant observé, il ouvrit les yeux.

« Arrêtes! »

Il semblait vouloir se fâcher, mais sans grande conviction.

« Arrêtes! Ne me regarde pas. »

Il referma les yeux. Mais des larmes roulèrent tout de même sur ses joues.

« Arrêtes. Pas comme ça. » murmura-t-il.

Roy se déplaça. Assit sur le rebord du matelas, d'une main, il poussa la tête du blondinet sur son torse. Comme inné, le petit s'agrippa à sa veste de toute ses forces, aussi fort que son poignet blessé le lui permettait. Ses épaules sursautaient à quelques reprises dans d'inaudibles sanglots. Cette embrassade se fit sans bruit, sans parole. Puis, le Colonel leva la tête d'Edward, maintenant calmé, à l'aide de son index et son pouce. Son regard croisa le sien et y resta.

« Je... je ne veux pas de cette faiblesse.

- De quelle faiblesse parles-tu? »

Il sembla réfléchir. Son supérieur en profita pour essuyer les larmes qu'abordaient ses joues.

« Je ne veux pas me faire prendre en pitié, répondit-il, comme pour chasser le geste de Roy.

- Même les plus grands ont des faiblesses.

- Et... et toi tu en as? »

Pour toute réponse, il sourit à l'aîné Elric. Celui-ci essaya de l'imiter, sans toutefois trop réussir son coup.

Des minutes, et puis même des heures purent passer sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Anecdotes, et même, plus rarement par contre, légers rires éclatèrent de part et d'autres dans la discussion. Tout pour essayer d'oublier la tristesse abordée plus tôt. Le Colonel avait reprit sa place sur la chaise à côté du lit.

« Puisqu'on en est là, j'ai quelque chose à te dire Edward. J'espère être capable de le faire: je n'ai jamais été très bon dans les discours. Tu n'as même pas à me répondre si tu ne veux pas. »

Il semblait nerveux et passait régulièrement une main dans ses cheveux d'éden. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux peser ses mots.

« Je n'ai pas été toujours correct avec toi. Je voudrais m'en excuser. Tout ce que j'ai fait ou dis qui aurait pu t'offenser, je les retire. Je... je tiens à toi et ne veux que ton bonheur. Ne parts pas. Je veux que tu restes chez moi. Sinon, je me sentirais bien seul. J'ai compris ce que c'était, la solitude, lorsque tu es venu chez moi. Et ce n'était pas pour moi. »

_J'ai toujours été seul dans ma vie. Ça a donné ce que ça a donné. Je ne suis qu'un idiot et prétentieux. Il est temps de reprendre ma vie en main. Et pour commencer, je veux l'aider. Edward, si tu savais comme je me sens mal pour toi..._

Il ouvrit les yeux pour retrouver Edward, s'essuyant furtivement les yeux. Mustang se sentait mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

« Si... si ça te dérange... Je... je suis... Je ne... » bégaya-t-il.

Le blondinet leva un peu la tête pour le regarder, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Non, non. C'est juste que ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça de ta bouche. »

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Des yeux marrons cherchant son supérieur.

« Colonel. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de continuer sa phrase. Il sait.

« Excuses-moi Edward, je dois y aller. Prends du repos. Je reviendrais, dit-il en se levant et en ébouriffant doucement les cheveux courts du petit alchimiste.

- Promis. »

Avant que Roy ne passe complètement la porte, une question le retient.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais revenir travailler? »

Confus, il se retourna vers lui. Edward avait déjà perdu son sourire.

« Bientôt. »

Le Colonel tourna les talons et rejoignit sa subordonnée dans le corridor. Ils commencèrent à parler seulement que lorsque la porte se referma complètement derrière eux.

« Et puis? » s'impatientat-il.

Elle lui sourit.

« Mission accomplie. »

Derrière la porte, un petit être assit sur son lit, son visage accoté sur ses genoux, recommençait ses soupirs, les yeux dans le vague.

* * *

**Et chapitre neuf fini! Ce qu'il m'a fait bavé celui-là! À chaque fois que je le finissais et que je le relisais ensuite, je trouvais toujours qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Menfin, ceci est du passé! XD Edward est-il vraiment sortit de sa dépression? Quel coup manigancent Roy et Riza? Toutes ces réponses vous seront dévoilées dans le prochain chapitre! Reviews please!**  



	10. Chapter 10

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

_

* * *

Chapitre 10_

Tiens? Il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être assoupit. C'était vrai que le voyage jusqu'à Central avait été long et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil durant de trajet. Il se replaça dans sa chaise et cligna des yeux pour permettre à sa vue de s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce où il se trouvait. Au fait, où se trouvait-il? Diable: sa mémoire avait fait défaut pour les quatre années passées à vagabonder à travers Amestris avec son frère, mais elle n'avait jamais fait de tels caprices ensuite. Il se secoua la tête mentalement. C'était sûrement dû à l'épuisement et à son anxiété.

« Bien dormi? »

Il sursauta comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Il se retourna pour voir l'auteur de sa stupeur, qui, lui, ricanait de sa réaction.

« Je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur: pardonne-moi. »

Oui! Ça lui revenait maintenant! Il était dans le bureau du Colonel Mustang.

« Je t'ai laissé dormir: tu avais l'air tellement épuisé.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier pour ça. »

Roy afficha un air interrogatif.

« J'aurais voulu voir mon frère le plus tôt possible, enrichit-il.

- Tu peux y aller tout de suite. Je ne te retiens pas. »

Mais Alphonse n'avait pas l'air plus pressé que cela. Le militaire s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Le cadet Elric se cala plus profondément dans la chaise, fuyant le regard ténébreux du grand alchimiste.

« J'a... j'attends Winry. »

Évidemment, lorsque le Lieutenant Hawkeye, accompagnée de son fidèle Black Hayate, avait cogné à la porte des Rockbell et avait raconté l'affreuse situation dans laquelle Edward était, la jeune fille avait insisté pour suivre son ami d'enfance jusqu'à Central.

« Elle est où au juste?

- À la cafétéria: elle avait un petit creux. »

Silence.

« Tu as besoin d'une fille pour aller voir ton propre frère? »

Encore, seul le silence lui répondit.

Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien découvrir: un grand frère profondément comateux à cause du manque de sang dans son cerveau ou son bras gauche dénudé de toute peau ou bien des plaies profondes tels des canyons? Il frissonna à ces idées horribles. Décidément, il avait beaucoup d'imagination.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que tu le penses. On lui a même retiré les tubes servant à le nourrir et à lui donner du sang hier soir. Sa santé va très bien. Seul son moral est bas. » rassura le Colonel, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Alphonse leva la tête vers lui, qui avait un sourire tout aussi rassurant que ses paroles sur les lèvres. L'enfant pensa quelques instants et se leva de sa chaise, l'air un peu plus confiant. Mais il resta tout de même planté au même endroit.

« Allons, allons. Je vais venir avec toi: ça te rassure?

- Merci... »

Ils sortirent tout deux du bureau de Mustang. Alphonse demanda gentiment à Riza d'envoyer Winry à la chambre d'Edward lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Celle-ci accepta sa requête. Les deux alchimistes continuèrent alors leur chemin vers l'infirmerie. Le plus jeune se tortillait les doigts: il stressait à l'idée de revoir son frère. Que lui dirait-il?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas l'endroit où il était rendu.

« Alphonse!

- Quoi?

- Je t'appelles depuis deux minutes. Nous sommes arrivés.

- Ha! Désolé. J'étais... dans la lune.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Entres maintenant.

- Mais vous aviez dit que vous viendriez avec moi!

- Oui: jusqu'à la porte. Allez! »

Roy ouvrit la porte, poussa le jeune garçon à l'intérieur de la chambre et la referma derrière lui. L'enfant resta comme paralysé un moment. Son grand frère, sa seule famille, était là, devant ses yeux et semblait dormir à poings fermés. C'était vrai: son cas n'était pas si critique. En fait, comme ça, on n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il était en un point « malade ».

Alphonse avança lentement et s'assit sur l'éternelle chaise à côté du lit de son frère. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur la chevelure de celui-ci.

« Court? » chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il délaissa ses questionnements pour prendre la main de son frère.

« Edward. Je... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, mais... Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est ma faute. J'ai agis en égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi-même. Je t'ai laissé seul lorsque tu avais besoin de moi. »

Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes de culpabilité et porta la main de son frangin à sa joue.

« Sauras-tu me pardonner un jour? J'ai failli te faire tuer. Edward...

- Al... Alphonse? »

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il découvrit deux iris dorés, l'observant, tout aussi étonnés.

« Grand-frère! »

Il plongea vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Déconcerté, Edward lui rendit son étreinte, tant bien que mal.

« Alphonse? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je m'excuse. C'est à cause de moi: on me l'a raconté. Tu pensais que je te détestais, mais c'est le contraire. Je t'aime! Autant qu'un frère peut aimer son aîné. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Il se recula légèrement, prenant son grand-frère par les épaules, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Suis-nous: viens à Risembull. S'il te plaît. »

L'aîné Elric semblait réfléchir à la question bien que sa réponse était déjà fixée. Il baissa son regard.

« Je t'aime moi aussi Alphonse. Je te pardonnes, c'est sûr. Mais je ne peux pas revenir à Rizembull.

- Mais, fit le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas tout de suite. » le coupa immédiatement Edward.

Il releva les yeux pour voir le visage de son frère, cherchant toujours pourquoi il avait refusé son offre.

« J'ai des choses à finir ici.

- Tes automails te dérangent tant que ça? Et nous pouvons toujours trouver une solutions à la maison. »

Le blondinet sourit doucement.

« Non, mes automails, j'y suis rendu habitué. Au fait, puisque j'y repense; on ne devrait pas risquer une fois de plus les interdits.

- Mais, que dois-tu faire de plus ici alors?

- Des choses qui me concernent plus ou moins. »

Il n'en rajouta pas plus, laissant son frère en pleine incompréhension.

* * *

**Ouah, c'est trop méchant de ma part finir là. XD Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue pour l'écriture du fameux chapitre dix, mais j'étais en manque flagrant d'idées pour le commencement. Menfin. Hey! Fêtons ça! Le chapitre DIX! -ouvre le champagne- Yeah! Au fait, je voudrais remercier les personnes du forum DUG qui m'ont aidé pour l'expression "Il plongea vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.". Parce que vous savez, "Il se jeta dans son bras.", c'est pas très... menfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. XD Traitre de radottage, je vous laisse reviewer en paix. !P**


	11. Chapter 11

Mon Dieu! Ça fait tout bizzare de publier pour "Be my Son!". Au fait, je m'excuse auprès de tout mes lecteurs qui ont du attendre très longtemps pour ce chapitre. J'ai, il y a lontemps, délaissé cette fic, n'ayant plus le goût de l'écrire alors que la fin me trottait encore dans la tête. J'ai été justement agréablement étonnée de me voir écrire le onzième chapitre, et encore plus dans un délai aussi court! Deux soirées! Enfin, je vous laisse à cette lecture et vous rejoins en commentaire de fin de chapitre.

_Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromus Arakawa_

* * *

_Chapitre 11_

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Winry de venir le visiter, Edward fut presque étouffé par l'embrassade qui lui parut sans fin de la part de la jeune fille. Et comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle apprit qu'on avait enlevé l'automail du blondinet, cause de la forme qu'il lui avait donné, sa réaction ne surprit pas les frères Elric.

« Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de transformer mon bel automail!, cria-t-elle en soulevant la chaise près du lit d'Edward, furieuse.

- Du calme Winry! N'aggrave pas son état! » intervint Alphonse, essayant vainement de lui faire reposer la chaise.

Elle obéit, le corps tremblant. De rage? De tristesse? Ça les deux frères ne pouvaient le voir puisqu'elle avait baissé la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds cachant son visage. Inquiet, le plus vieux des deux garçons lui attrapa la main, l'entraînant vers lui, et la fit asseoir sur le bord du matelas, face à lui.

« J... j'ai eu si peur en entendant la mauvaise nouvelle... »

Le son de sa voix était cassée par le chagrin. Le garçon relâcha le poignet de son amie et releva, à l'aide de son pouce et son index, son menton. Il alla ensuite essuyer les rivières sur ses joues, lui souriant doucement.

« Ne t'en fait pas... c'est fini maintenant.

- Promets-le moi. »

Le jeune alchimiste d'état regarda encore la jeune fille pour ensuite reporter son regard vers son petit frère.

« Je vous le promets. À tout les deux. Je vous promets que jamais plus je ne recommencerais ce que je me suis infligé à moi-même. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'ailleurs. Car je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je vous aime tellement. »

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était à lui de verser quelques larmes, mais son orgueil lui fit retenir ses pleurs. Winry, elle, touchée, se pencha vers lui pour le prendre encore une fois dans ses bras. Alphonse l'imita.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Edward.

- Je t'aime Grand-frère. »

De l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre où les trois adolescents, enlacés, échangeaient les preuves de leur amour, Roy et Riza se regardaient, souriant et satisfait que leur plan ait si bien fonctionné.

Le lendemain, tout les cinq se rendirent à la gare, des valises en mains. Le chef de gare annonçait le train en partance de Central vers les plaines verdoyantes de Resembool et appelait ses voyageurs alors que les derniers au revoir s'échangeaient.

« Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir nous suivre Edward?, s'inquiéta son petit frère.

- Oui: vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille, ça ira. »

Puis le train partit, laissant derrière lui un nuage de fumée grisâtre ainsi que trois militaires sur le quai, agitant les bras en guise de salutations.

Roy, en grande réflexion avec lui-même à propos du choix du jeune garçon, se tourna vers celui-ci.

« Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaît que tu restes chez moi, loin de là, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne les as pas suivi.

- Tu me l'as toi-même dit: « Ne pars pas. »

- O... oui, mais, se questionna encore l'homme aux cheveux de jais, gêné, depuis quand te préoccupes-tu tant de moi?

- Aucune idée. »

La conversation ne fut pas poussée plus loin: Riza leur rappela son existence.

« Colonel, il est temps d'y aller. Vous avez beaucoup de paperasse à signer. Il serait plus sage de ne pas prendre plus de retard. »

Le concerné grogna, s'imaginant la pile de dossiers l'attendant sur le coin de son bureau. Son sourire gêné disparut alors qu'un, narquois, se dessinait sur les lèvres du petit alchimiste, trouvant amusant de voir son supérieur changer aussi subitement d'expression. Il ricana en posant amicalement une main sur son épaule, l'autre occupée sur l'une de ses hanches.

« Allons-allons: fais pas cette tête! Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça. Et puis je suis là pour t'aider. »

Le plus grand regarda son subordonné. Il était reconnaissant de tout ce que ce petit avait pu lui amener: de l'aide dans ses travaux, de la compagnie et surtout une nouvelle mentalité. Jamais il ne pourrait assez le remercier.

« Oui. Tu as raison » fini-t-il par répondre, un mince sourire s'étirant sur les lèvres.

Ainsi les jours passaient et...

« Contrôle surprise!, s'écria Mustang, debout au milieu du petit salon.

- Quoi? Encore? »

Edward s'avança vers son supérieur d'un air découragé, les bras tendus, parallèles au sol. L'alchimiste de flammes s'empara du membre de chair du garçon devant lui, levant la manche de son vêtement, inspectant sa peau creusée par les cicatrices de ses actes passés.

« Parfait petit homme.

- Qui est petit?! » répliqua l'adolescent, piqué par ces paroles.

Roy sourit. Il était tellement heureux que tout soit redevenu comme avant. Par contre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier si le blondinet se mutilait toujours, comme il venait de le faire. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas trop, compréhensif que l'on s'inquiète encore sur sa santé, autant physique que mentale.

En plus de s'inquiéter de son état, le colonel redoutait le jour où le jeune alchimiste devrait le quitter. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'obliger à rester auprès de lui. Cela aurait été si égoïste de sa part et, de toute façon, inutile: qui était-il pour lui infliger une telle règle? Il était seulement son supérieur et n'avait aucun pouvoir sur sa vie personnelle. Pour le moment, il ne s'occupait guère de ces pensées et appréciait toutes les secondes passées en sa compagnie.

« Alors tu as fini? Je peux aller me coucher maintenant?

- Oui: je ne t'en empêche aucunement. Bonne nuit. »

Le blondinet se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, mais se retourna vers Mustang avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, l'air un peu plus sérieux que l'instant d'avant.

« Tu devrais en faire autant. Tu n'as pas très bonne mine, s'inquiéta le plus jeune.

- Tu trouves? Certainement la fatigue, répondit son supérieur, ayant presque soufflé la fin de sa phrase.

- Hmm?

- Je suivrais tes conseils, ne t'en fais pas. »

L'alchimiste de flammes lui fit un sourire rassurant, ce qui eut pour effet d'effacer l'anxiété d'Edward. Se contentant de cette réponse, celui-ci pénétra enfin dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Après avoir fait un brin de préparation en vue de la journée de travail le lendemain, Roy imita son jeune colocataire et, après s'être armé de son pyjama, s'allongea sur son lit, fermant les yeux

* * *

**Voilà ce qui clos le onzième chapitre. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais l'action viendra bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Menfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu autant que mon travail passé. P'tite review?**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

_Chapitre 12_

À moitié endormi, ses yeux d'or refusant de s'ouvrir faute de la fatigue, Edward gigotait dans son lit.

« Chaud… 'En peux plus… » marmonna-t-il en repoussant ses couvertures au bout de son lit.

Le silence revint dans la pièce.

« Froid… » se plaignit une voix près de lui après un moment.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, ne daignant pas de bouger. Mais le rapprochement d'une chose près de son corps le fit sursauter. Le blond se releva alors, maintenant assit sur son matelas, et ouvrit la lampe posée sur sa table de chevet en quatrième vitesse. La chose non-identifiée grommela alors que la lumière inondait une partie de la pièce.

« MUSTANG! Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans MON lit?

- Froid.. » fut la seule réponse de l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais, recroquevillé, tout près de son subordonné, essayant de capter sa chaleur corporelle.

Sentant que sa bouillotte vivante tentait de s'échapper, il l'entoura de ses bras. Le jeune homme, devenu écarlate par l'accolade subite, tenta de se dégager de son étreinte. Sans résultat. Puis, Roy décida de se retourner: grave erreur. Edward était maintenant coincé sous le corps mou de son supérieur.

« NON MAIS TU M'ÉCRASE! DÉGAAAAAAAAGE! »

Cette fois, le petit alchimiste n'était pas rouge d'embarras, mais bien de colère et d'impatience. Sans prendre conscience qu'il pourrait le blesser, le plus jeune, maintenant furieux, lui assena un coup de coude qui le fit rouler sur le bord du matelas et put le pousser en bas du meuble, libérant ainsi la surcharge de chaleur qui l'avait réveillé un instant plus tôt.

« Va dormir dans le tiens et ne reviens pas si tu tiens à tes jolies dents.

- Froid… » se plaigna encore le Colonel, les yeux fermés.

Il semblait qu'il ne sache dire plus que ce mot. L'adolescent, maintenant inquiet par le ton de voix de son supérieur, descendit de son lit et s'agenouilla près de celui-ci qui n'avait pas bougé depuis sa chute. Il l'inspecta d'abord des yeux, puis posa sa main gauche sur son front, le découvrant brûlant de fièvre. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il avait si froid et lui si chaud lorsqu'il était venu le rejoindre.

« T'as choppé une sacré fièvre… »

Il resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il cherchait une solution à ce qui arrivait.

« Allez, lève-toi. Si tu dors ici, tu vas aggraver ton cas. »

Il se releva et tendit sa main pour aider Mustang, qui avait enfin ouvert les yeux, à en faire autant. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi, l'un traînant l'autre, jusqu'à la chambre du plus vieux où le blondinet l'installa dans son lit comme une mère bordant son enfant. Il sortit de la pièce, mais revint presque aussitôt, plusieurs couvertures dans les bras. Il en recouvrit son supérieur qui grelottait encore. Dès qu'il fut correctement habrité sous les draps, celui-ci sourit, bienheureux.

« Voilà. Et ne reviens pas dans mon lit sous prétexte que tu as froid. Je ne veux pas que tu me refiles tes microbes. » dit le petit alchimiste d'un ton accusateur.

Mais son visage s'adoucit immédiatement. Il caressa timidement la tête de l'homme grippé, trouvant surprenant que des cheveux ayant l'air si raide soient si doux. Il se promis d'aussi bien s'en occuper que lorsque lui s'était occupé de sa personne.

« Je te dois bien ça. »

Un murmure. Un remerciement. Mais le concerné dormait déjà, en position du feotus pour avoir encore plus chaud.

Edward resta là encore un moment à le contempler, puis partit vers sa propre chambre. Arrivé à destination, il s'assit sur son matelas et jeta un regard vers le cadran. La nuit n'était pas encore finie, mais il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus sommeil. Il s'allongea sur son matelas et observa le plafond, laissant ses pensées prendre le dessus. Et bien qu'il n'eut aucune envie de dormir un instant plus tôt, le blondinet fut bientôt accueilli par le pays des songes.

Et le matin revenait déjà.

« On... on s'lève... »

Mustang, les deux yeux dans le même trou, les jambes flageolantes, venait réveiller le petit alchimiste pour une nouvelle journée de travail au quartier général de Central. Mais en s'y prenant d'une étrange façon.

« Tu sais, je ne pourrais pas me lever SI TU RESTES ÉCRASÉ SUR MOI! » s'écria le plus petit, essayant de se tirer de sous le corps encore trop chaud de l'alchimiste de flammes.

Plus éveillé que la veille, l'homme aux cheveux de jais roula de son plein gré sur le côté du lit. Edward s'assit sur le matelas et lui lança un regard noir.

« Nah, mais c'est devenu une habitude ou quoi?

- Désolé... Plus de force... » souffla le plus grand.

Le blondinet garda le silence un instant.

« Pourquoi t'es pas resté au lit?

- Travail...

- Oh que non: tu restes te reposer ici aujourd'hui!

- Mais...

- Y'a pas de mais! Tu t'es pas vu: tu ne pourras jamais tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Toi qui n'aimes pas la paperasse, tu t'en sauves aujourd'hui. T'es pas content?

- Si, mais il faudra bien que je la remplisse tôt ou tard.

- Je m'en occupe. Tu n'auras qu'à te reposer l'esprit tranquille. »

Le Colonel regarda son subordonné, appréciant son dévouement. Il sourit doucement.

« Merci. »

L'adolescent sourit à son tour, puis passa par dessus l'homme grippé pour se lever. Les pieds touchant enfin sur le sol, il s'étira longuement.

« Bon. Toi, tu vas te recoucher dans ton lit. Pendant ce temps-là, moi, je prends ma douche, je m'habille et je fais le petit déjeuner.

- Tu veux m'achever encore plus?, questionna Mustang sur un ton d'amusement.

- Ahah, très drôle. Tu sauras que je sais très bien cuisiner, monsieur je-fais-brûler-de-la-soupe. »

Il lui fit une grimace, se retourna et partit en direction de la salle de bain où il se doucha rapidement. Lavé, il prit le temps de se considérer dans la glace. Le reflet qu'il voyait ne lui convenait plus.

« Trop court... »

Alors qu'il revint dans sa chambre, serviette éponge à la taille, ses cheveux longs, mouillés, retombant sur ses épaules, pour constater que...

« MUSTANG! T'ES ENCORE LÀ?!

- Cesse de crier. Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

- Nah, mais tu comprends pas quand je te dis « Tu vas te recoucher dans TON lit. »?

- Oui, mais j'ai pas eu assez de volonté pour me traîner jusque là. Puis la place est déjà chauffée ici... »

Edward soupira. Il s'habilla pour ensuite ressortir de la pièce afin de poursuivre le programme qu'il avait concocté à son réveil.

Il se fit griller quelques tranches de pain et les avala tout en cuisinant un petit déjeuner léger, mais nourrissant pour Roy.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre pour porter le plateau-repas à son destinataire ainsi que maintes couvertures chaudes, celui-ci dormait à poings fermés.

« Je suis si lent que ça? » pensa le petit alchimiste en posant le plateau sur sa table de chevet, indigné.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mustang se réveillait, découvrant un petit déjeuner tout près de lui. Il s'assit péniblement sur le matelas, remarquant une note tout près du verre de jus d'orange, l'une des composantes de son repas. Il s'en empara et la parcouru.

_« Tu mangeras froid. _

_Je reviendrais ce midi. _»

L'homme aux cheveux noirs soupira.

Du gruau froid, c'est pas terrible.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre douze. Oh qu'il m'a fait peur celui-là quand j'ai pensé ne pas l'avoir enregistré!  
Oh, grandes admiratrices de la soyeuse et merveilleuse chevelure d'Edward, n'êtes-vous pas contente? (Moi si! Car j'adore les cheveux d'Edo X3)(Au fait, j'espère avoir été assez claire là-dessus dans ma fic...)  
J'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour. Je sais pas si ça a fonctionné. Menfin je verrais bien lorsque vous me laisserez une... review?**


End file.
